1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to caps, and more particularly, this invention relates to a cap for storing and dispensing additives into a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the pharmaceutical, beverage, scientific, and other relevant industries, when two or more substances require mixing in predetermined amounts for creation of a desired solution, the substances are usually kept in separate containers and mixed together into a single container as necessary. The mixing procedure can be time consuming as it may require measuring or it may be messy as there may be some spilling or cleaning necessary during and after the cleaning process. It is also known that mixtures of substances in a solution can change the composition, color, or efficiency of the ingredients and solution with passage of time. For instance, in the chemical industry, mixture of compounds can create a solution having certain desired reactive properties; however, the desired reactive efficiency of the product can diminish with the passage of time. Also, in the beverage industry, many flavored drinks are comprised of a mixture of substances. With passage of time in storage, these flavored drinks can loose their freshness, taste, and appearance. In addition, with prolonged storage, undesirable precipitation of compounds may even begin to appear in these flavored drinks. Often, in many nutritional drink solutions, the efficacy of the nutrition in such a drink may be lost with passage of time after mixture of key ingredients. These disadvantages are often encountered in commercial production and sales of the above mixed solutions, which often requires prolonged storage periods.
As such, there is a need for a cap for a container which can hold substances separately in storage and release the substances for mixture just prior to use to eliminate the disadvantages described earlier.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cap for a container capable of storing additives and releasing the additives into the container at the desired time. It is another object of the present invention to provide a container wherein the contents in the bottle are stored separately from additives contained in a cap device attached to the bottle for mixture when the cap device is being released from the bottle.